Agent MC
by sooyoungfangirl
Summary: They revisit The Hub after Fitz and Ward's mission, and they get the surprise of their lives. OC involved. Philinda/Mayson/Coulvary. Maybe a little Fitz/OC friendship if continued ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea. Because I kinda like the idea of Coulson and May already having a relationship waaay before any of this started. Haha please review. And maybe I can decide if I should continue this or not :) I don't own the characters, except for the OC of course.**

* * *

They stayed at the Hub a little longer than any of them expected. But it provided a great opportunity for Skye to explore the place a little more, accompanied by her S.O. of course. Fitzsimmons used the time to experiment more in the tech hall. When it was time to leave, they all met up in the bus, and they were surprised to see that Coulson wasn't there yet.

"May, where's Coulson?" Ward asked. They could swear that May actually smirked when Ward asked her.

"He'll be here soon enough." That was pretty vague, but no one had the courage to ask the agent again, so they waited. After a few minutes, Coulson finally arrived, but he had company. A girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. But I'd like you guys to meet Agent MC." Coulson gestured to the girl beside him.

May surprised everyone, when she suddenly came forward and hugged the girl, and Agent MC hugged back. To say that everyone was shocked is an understatement. Well, everyone except Coulson. He just seemed to smile at the duo. But the girl finally spoke up.

"Mom, this is getting really embarrassing. Their all staring." Now that shocked everyone.

"Can't help it honey, I haven't seen you since you went on assignment, and your father didn't exactly give me updates about how you were doing." Adding another bombshell, because when May said the word 'father', Coulson spoke up.

"It was not my fault Melinda, and I told you she was fine." Coulson said in defense.

"I know, I was just teasing." May gave him one of her smirks.

"WAIT! Everybody, stop for a second." Skye grabbed everybody's attention. "Can somebody please explain to me what is happening now?"

Coulson replied. "Oh, alright. It's time for the introductions. Everyone this Agent Alexandria May-Coulson, or Agent MC or well just Alex. She is SHIELD's leading linguistics expert. And well, basically she is mine and Agent May's daughter."

Jaws dropping everywhere. Now they could see the resemblance. She looked almost exactly like May, but had Coulson's complexion and his eyes. It was Ward who spoke up now, "Wait, are you two…"

"Together?" May continued. "Yes, I and Phil are married. Have been for the last 22 years"

"What? How come you never told us before sir?" Simmons said.

"Well, you never asked, and we wanted you to figure out for yourselves. And you guys seriously didn't suspect a thing did you." May smiled at that last part.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why Agent Alex is here. No offense." Fitz asked. Alex just smiled at Fitz, which made the engineer blush a little.

"I'm here to help you guys on your next assignment. As requested by Director Fury."

"Alright since everybody knows mine and Agent May's relationship, I would just like to announce to those of you who don't really know protocol in this situation, is that there really isn't one. Relationships are allowed in SHIELD as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. Got that?"

A chorus of "Yes sir" and a "Really?"

"If that's all that's going to be said about the subject, buckle up everyone, wheels up in 10." May climbed up and made her way to the cockpit, followed by Alex and Coulson, with what seems to be a smile on all of their faces.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Send me a review, okay? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter, it's a little too short for my tastes. Sorry it took a while to update, I'm swamped by school work, but this is the best one I could think of now. Hope you like it :)**

**I still don't own any of them.**

* * *

Skye looked around the bus and everybody seemed to have some business in the lounge, now that Coulson and his daughter Alex were there talking in hushed tones, laughing now and then. And she can catch their conversation from where she was standing.

She walked towards Fitzsimmons, who are seemingly talking about their latest project, but were actually just listening to the two on the couch.

"I'm fine dad, really." Alex said as she readjusted herself on the couch in the lounge.

"I know you are." Coulson said as he held the side of her face lovingly.

"You're just like your mother, you know?"

At that Skye noticed Ward, wince a little at the knowledge that Alex might be like May. And Skye tried really hard not to laugh out loud, but let a small giggle escape, causing Ward to glare at her.

Alex snorted. "You do know that mom tells me right? That I'm more like you than her." She smiled warmly at him.

"What?" Coulson just laughed.

"In any case. I'm glad you're back Alex, especially you're mother." He now just held his daughter's hand reassuringly.

"I am too dad, I missed you guys so much." She squeezed back.

Skye, hated to admit it, but she was kind of jealous of Alex. Not that she was a SHIELD agent and she looked younger than Skye too, but the family she had. Granted, Alex might have had her fair share of craziness in her life with having SHIELD agents for parents, but Skye would give anything to get loving parents like Coulson and May.

"What happened while I was gone dad? I was surprised to see mom out of the offices and back in the field." Alex said sadly.

"I might have convinced her…" Coulson started thinking about what to say.

"You didn't give her a choice did you?" Alex just smiled at her father.

"She would have come eventually, she has a habit of keeping me out of trouble." They both just smiled at each other. Missing each other's company.

"I should go check on mom, something tells me we both need more than a hug after our long separation." She laughed at the memory of them down at the cargo bay.

"I love you dad." Alex hugged Coulson.

"I love you too Alex." He hugged her back.

"Tell your mom, I love her too." Coulson told her as she was walking to the cockpit.

"You can tell her yourself, you know." Alex smiled at her father's words.

"Of course I do." Coulson smiled back.

Coulson now stared at the other young agents, scattered around the lounge. Knowing fully well what they were doing there. At first he glared at them, but quickly smiled at them.

"Alright, everybody sit down." Coulson said. Earning scared looks from everyone, even Ward. But they all followed his instruction. And Phil just laughed a bit.

"I know you have questions, and before any of you try to hack on to mine and May's personal files, it might be better if you just ask me. Since I would like to avoid having you all court martialed.

"Oh, alright. Let's start with my question…"

* * *

**Now, I really need your reviews. What would you guys want to ask Coulson? Send in your suggestions, okay :)**


End file.
